The road to love
by Hinkii
Summary: It is around the 1800's, one of Klaus' vampires has found a girl called Helene, she's looking like Klaus' first love and the vampire brings her to Klaus. Mostly Helene's POV. Klaus/Helene, rated M for rape, and some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Vampire, Witch and werewolf**

It was nearly midnight and I was on my way home from a friend, we've had so much fun that we had forgotten about the time. To be honest I was not looking forward to get home though. Mama will probably be furious at me for breaking the curfew. I wasn't supposed to be outside after eleven especially not alone. I have always asked why, but the only answer I have gotten is: 'Because it is dangerous, you never know what is hiding in the dark.'

The house was dark when I got home; I started hoping that I might get away with this. I slowly snuck inside and was about to close the door when the lights went on.

"Young lady!" said an angry voice.

_God! She really has to stop doing that. _I sighed and turnedaround slowly to meet my mom.

"Hi, mom" I said playing innocent, trying to keep myself calm.

"Do not 'Hi mom' me, where have you been? The clock is half past eleven. I have been so worried..." She said.

"I know, mom and I am sorry, we lost track of time, I promise you, it will not happen again. You have my word. " I cut her off, it was either that or she would have went on and on about my irresponsibility.

"You are in big trouble." She said a bit calmer.

"I know mom and I am so sorry, it is just that..." I stopped trying to find the right words. "It's just that we have been running for so long and I have never felt like I was home until now." I said, feeling the tears come.

Her face was softened by my words and she gave me a big hug.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry, it is just that I need you to be careful." She said.

"I know mom, I know and it will not happen again."

"Promise," She looked deep in to my eyes when she asked.

"You have my word, it will not happen again."

"Good, bedtime." She said while she moved so that I could get to the stairs.

I started walking upstairs, after a few steps I turned around.

"Mama," I said while taking a few steps down. She turned around to look at me. "When will you tell me the reason for why we are running? We have been running for thirteen years... and I am turning eighteen in two months"

She stood still, thinking. "Well, I guess it is time for you to know some of it. I will only tell you the main reasons now because that is what I know for sure."

"Really?" I couldn't believe it; after thirteen years she's finally going to tell me.

"Yes, as you said, we have been running for thirteen years and you are turning eighteen soon so I guess you deserve to know." She answered while she came up to me and lead the way to my bedroom. It was a beautiful bedroom, a king sized bed in the middle with two windows on each side. The room was the perfect size and the colours were neutral.

We sat down on the bed; it was silent for a moment before she started talking.

"Well... The reason to why we are running is because of Klaus."

"But he is one of the Originals, is he not?" I asked confused. _What is it that an Original wants with me?_

"So you remember him?" she asked with a smile before she continued.

"Off course I do mama, you have been telling stories about them since I was little" I said smiling.

"I did not expect that you would remember after all I have not talked about them for a couple of years."

"So Klaus wants me" I said confused. "Why?"

"Well, that is the problem no one knows."

"But.., what? " Now I was very confused.

"Are you going to let me finish or do you want to wait for tomorrow?" She cut me laughing.

"I'm sorry mama, it is just... I just cannot understand what a powerful vampire would want with me." I said.

She grabbed my hand and squeezed it comfortingly "I know sweetie, and to be honest I do not understand it either" She said "But... I think it might have something to do with what you are and who you are related to."

This got me curious. "What I am?" I asked very confused. "I am a witch failure."

"Off course you are not," She said

"Off course I am mama, and do not deny it. I can barley use any magic"

"You are right about you barley being able to use magic but that is not because you are a failure"

"Then what is the reason?" I asked, I was always a little sore when it came to being a witch.

"You are something more."

"What?" I asked.

"You are a hybrid sweetie, a unique hybrid too." She said fast "I have never ever in my whole life seen anyone like you."

"I am a what?" _How can I be a hybrid? It doesn't make sense._

"A hybrid..." she started saying but I cut her off. "How can I be a hybrid? And what kind of a hybrid am I?" I asked.

"You are a hybrid because I am one, I am a witch and a vampire while your father was a werewolf. And because I am a witch I managed to make it possible to get you" She said

"But... but, that makes me a vampire, a witch and a werewolf, does it not?" I said, I was still confused, very confused to be honest.

"That is right". Mama said.

With that my jaw dropped. "Sweetie, are you ok?" Mama asked.

"Yes, I just... I'm just... Trying to... process this," I said.

It was quiet for a moment, me trying to process it all and mama letting me. But there was still something that I couldn't figure out.

"Mama?" I said

"Yes sweetie." She said

"You said that me not being able to use a lot of magic is because of what I am, what does that mean?" I asked looking at her hoping she knew the answer.

"To be honest, I really do not know" She answered and my hope fell. "But, I have an assumption." I was about to say something but she held up her hand to keep me quiet so that she could continue. "And I think that the only way for you to use more of your powers is that you trigger the other sides of you." She took a deep breath before she continued. "That means that you have to become a vampire and a werewolf too. But I also think that when you do turn eighteen that you will get all of your powers and not only the magic but all of it."

"But, that means that I'll become a vampire and a werewolf too, right?" I asked. _Wow, I NEVER expected the truth to be SO confusing and hard to believe._

"That is right" She answered. It was quiet for a moment and I tried to choke a but sadly mama noticed. "Tired?" She asked laughing.

"No." I lied; I couldn't help but to smile, I wasn't the best liar in the world and mama would always see through me.

"Mhm, it is late so I am going to bed and so are you." She said smiling; she kissed my cheek and left the room.

**Hi, I'm new at this so please be kind and please review ^^,**

**I've for long now wanted to write a fanfic and now I've finally done it so let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A letter and a note**

I went to the bathroom and got ready for bed and then I went back to my bedroom. I had just gotten in the bed and was about to lie down when I found a little envelope.

_What is this?_ I thought to myself, it didn't say who it was for so I opened it and started to read the elegant but hasty writing:

_**Helene**_

_**You have no idea of how long I have been looking for you, and of how much trouble I have gotten into because I have not found you.**_

Chills ran down my spine after the first sentence and lots of thought about who this could be ran through my head.

**_So to the point, I have your friend Christine and if you do not do what I ask of you, then she will have a VERY painful death._**

My heart stopped beating after that sentence. My thought changed to Christine, of how she was, where she could be and was she hurt. I decided to read the rest before I would think of what to do.

_**Go to the fountain in the middle of the town square before midnight and come with me and I will not kill your friend, if you do not show up you have to face the consequences.**_

_**Go straight to the fountain; do not tell anyone where you are going, if you do your friend will be hurt.**_

My heart started to race as I finished the letter, I looked at the clock hanging over my bed. It was fifteen minutes until midnight; I jumped out of my bed and putted on a robe. Then I ran over to my desk and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note for my mom which said:

**_Dear Mama_**

**_I am so sorry but I had to, he has Christine and if I do not do what he wants then he will kill her._**

**_You do not have to worry about me; I know that I will be fine._**

**_Lots of love_**

**_Helene_**

I put the letter that I had found in my bed on the note, and then I ran downstairs while I was trying to be as quiet as possible. I put a pair of shoes on and ran for the town square.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! <strong>

**I want to thank everyone who have reviewed and read my story, you have no idea of how happy I got when I saw how many who have read it.**

**I know this chapter was a little short, but I promise you that the next one will be longer. **

**And just so you know, I have no idea of how long this story will be because I have so many ideas so enjoy. ****^^,**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Kidnapped**

I finally reached the Town square; I ran over to the fountain and waited. After what felt like minutes I got up and looked around and then I looked on the clock on top of the fountain it showed a few minutes past midnight. I sighed and sat down on the fountain and waited, waited and waited.

I was just starting to think that it all was a bluff when I heard someone calling my name, I looked around me but I saw no one. Again someone called my name, this time I stood up and looked around me, but there was no one in sight after what I could see, there were a few lamps on the fountain but it didn't help so much.

I was about to sit down, but then I heard the voice calling my name even closer. My heart started to beat faster and I started to be a little frightened, it was something familiar with that voice so I knew that I had heard it before. I turned around but nothing, I was starting to hear footsteps and I turned around again and I saw someone moving towards me, I couldn't see who it was because the light didn't reach that far.

I started to move backwards, my heart in my throat. I tried to say something but the words were stuck on my tongue. I stopped dead in my tracks as the person came into the light.

"Christine" I said. "But how?"

I ran over to her, and pulled her in for a hug. When I let go of her I started to study her, her eyes screamed terrified and she was crying. I pulled her in for another hug.

"Everything is going to be alright" I said to comfort her. "I promise you, no matter what happens you will not be hurt."

"Is that so?" I voice asked out of nowhere, the voice was cold and it screamed mischievous and evil.

My heart froze and I spun around, a man stood just a few feet in front of me, he was tall and dark. His hair was black and pulled back into a pony tail; he was wearing a pair of black trousers and a dark red jacket.

"Who - ... Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, that is not important right now." He said smirking. I couldn't help it but I was getting really scared, but I had to stay strong for Christine.

"Helene" Christine said, she was scared and I could hear it.

I turned halfway towards her so that I could look at her and still see the stranger in the corner of my eye.

"Helene, what is he?" She asked barley able to form the words. "He made me do things, he made me place the letter in your bed, I tried to fight it but it did not help and he got fangs, how is that possible?"

"What?" Was all I could say, I turned back towards the man and looked into his eyes thinking. _What? ... Wait, fangs? 'He made me do things, I tried to fight but it did not help', compulsion?_

"Vampire" I whispered so low that it would only be heard by vampires.

The smirk on his face grew making my suspicions true.

"Look at that, you are a smart girl, are you not?" He said still smiling; he was stepping towards us like a predator moving towards his prey.

"I would not do that if I were you" He said laughing when I took a step backwards. I stopped moving, I was trying to come up with something that could get Christine away.

"What do you want?" I asked my voice trembling.

"I did not ask you to come here for fun, I want you" While he was answering a carriage pulled up beside us.

"Fine, take me but not Christine" I said, I didn't care about what would happen to me as long as the people I care for are safe.

"Helene. No!" Christine said but I didn't listen, I was focusing on the man who was watching us.

"Do not worry your little head, you will come with me either you like it or not and as for your friend, I had other plans for her" He said. I had never seen a vampire's true form before now. His eyes turned red and the veins started to show around them. He had stopped smiling but now he was smiling for real and I could see the fangs.

The minute I saw his fangs I realised what he was about to do, the second the vampire moved I took a hold of Christine and pulled her out of the way. The last thing I could remember was the feeling of his fangs sinking in to my neck, it hurt so much I started to scream. Everything was fading as he was drinking from me, I didn't know where Christine was but I was hoping she was alright and then everything turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much! I'm writing chapter 5 now, so you might get chapter 4 on sunday or monday. It depends on when I start on chapter 6. I hope you'll like this chapter too and your reviews mean alot to me so please continue to review. ^^,<strong>

**Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 4 and 5 will be a bit longer than 2 and 3 so you have something to look forward to especially since Helene meets Klaus in chapter 5.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Getting ready**

I woke up feeling weak and exhausted while my head was pounding; I turned my head to the right and opened my eyes. There right in front of me was the vampire; he was looking at me, smirking off course. God, how much I wanted to wipe it off.

"Finally, I was beginning to think that I had taken too much blood." He said, faking worry.

With a lot of struggling I managed to sit up, I was feeling ill from the blood loss and the movement from the carriage. I reached for my neck feeling; on the left side of my neck were two marks after his canines. It hurt to touch them so I laid my hand in my lap, seeing that my fingers was covered with blood. _Great! I'm covered in blood, I'm exhausted and my head is pounding, can this get any worse?_

I leant my head on the window and looked out, seeing trees and lots of fields which told me that I was far from home.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked barley able to make a sound; I was still looking out the window. I didn't want to meet his eyes.

"Firstly, I am taking you to a place where you can get some proper clothes and after that will you meet with the man who sent me after you thirteen years ago." I turned my head towards him, to be honest I wasn't really surprised but I couldn't help the shock filling my face.

"So you have heard of him?" He asked. He had a glint in his eyes that made shivers go down my back. I wasn't looking forward to meet with Klaus, but I have never really feared him, no matter how much he might hurt me I knew that he wouldn't kill me, I mean, why look for me in thirteen years if it's just to kill me?

"What does he want with me?" I asked ignoring his question.

"The lord only tells his plans to the most trusted of his men, me failing in finding you until now, have made his trust for me fade" He answered coldly and I couldn't help smiling which seemed to make him angry.

I was about to turn to the window again when he grabbed my arm tightly stopping me from moving, I turned back to him and waited for him to speak.

"You should be careful, even though I cannot kill you, it does not mean that I cannot hurt you." He said baring his fangs.

I only looked into his eyes, I didn't move or talk. We sat like that for a few seconds then he let go of my arm and I leant my head back against the window. It was sunrise, and the nature looked so beautiful.

"Are we there yet?" I asked keeping my eyes on a pair of birds that was flying.

"Soon" Was the only thing he said.

My eyes started to close and I let them, wishing that I would wake up in my own bed. Sadly I was woken up a few minutes after, that's what it felt like. I opened my eyes and saw that the sun was up, I turned towards the man.

"Now, I have a few rules you must follow while we get you a proper dress." He said making sure I would hear everything he said.

"Rule one stay close to me and do not dare to try to run." He held up his hand to stop me from speaking as if he knew I was about to say something. "Rule two, Behave and rule three, do not do anything stupid." He said in a warning tone.

The Carriage stopped and he stepped out, then he stepped aside so that I could go out too. We were in front of a small cottage, there were lots of flowers and bushes around in the garden which made it all look so fairytale like. We moved towards the door and before we reached it, someone came out of it. It was an old lady; she looked very kind so I started wondering what we were doing here.

The old lady moved towards us and greeted the vampire as if he was her grandson or something.

"Demetri, it has been a long time" She smiled at him and then she saw me. "So you have finally found her" She was still smiling as she studied my clothes.

"I was hoping you could help me." Demetri said.

"Of course, I will always help you" She said while she turned towards me. "Well, first we need to give you a bath to get off the blood and dirt." She grabbed my hand and pulled me after her.

She pulled me inside the house through a small bedroom and into a bathroom, it wasn't big but it was still a nice room. There was a bathtub in the middle of the room, and along the walls there was a sink and toilet and lots of shelves with different types of hairbrushes and makeup, there were also different kinds of soaps so I immediately knew that this was a place where people were brought to so they could get cleaned up and dressed for meeting with a lord.

The old lady went over to the bathtub and turned on the water, while the tub was filling up she moved over to the shelf with the soaps and picked out some and then she went back to the tub and poured some soap in and then she turned the water off. The soaps smelt like a mix of roses and strawberries, it was amazing.

"Now, I am going to leave you in here so that you can wash yourself, I will be back after I have found the perfect dress for you, and I will bring you something to eat." She said smiling, handing me a scrub and then she left the room before I got to say anything.

I went over to the tub, undressed and stepped in. The warm water felt good against my skin, it was almost soothing. I started to scrub my legs and then I went up, when I got to my neck I started to scrub gently, it hurt to touch the wounds. After I was done scrubbing my body I went over to wash my hair, it felt so good just to sit in the bathtub so I sat there and waited for the old lady to come back.

"Demetri said you were different but I did not really believe him until now." Said the old lady, I hadn't heard that she had come back so I got very frightened.

I turned towards her confusion covering my face. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"You are so calm, the complete opposite of what Helena was, she was so scared, she tried to run so many times after Klaus found out the truth."

"The truth" I asked.

"I am sorry, my dear, but no one knows and those who do are strictly forbidden to talk about it." She said, she moved to get me a towel and then came over to me and held it out.

I grabbed it and putted it around my body when I got out of the tub, she moved me in front of a big mirror with a table and a chair and I sat down in it.

"Wait... Who is Helena?" I asked remembering the name.

"You do not know?" she asked shocked. I shook my head and the lady started talking: "Helena is your great, great, great grandmother and she was Klaus' first love, of course after he found out the truth she ended up dead."

"Did he kill her?" I asked.

"There have been many rumours about that, so it is hard to tell which one is true." She answered while she started to dry my hair with another towel.

It was silent for a moment, when she was done drying my hair she went and got me some food and then she started to style my hair while I ate.

"You look like her you know" She said suddenly.

"I do?" I asked feeling a little stupid asking.

"Yes you do" She smiled; she went into the bedroom and came back in a few seconds holding a little piece of paper. She handed it to me and started to put make up on me while I looked at the paper she had handed to me.

It was a drawing of a girl who looked just like me, but it was just something that told me that it wasn't me. The look in her eyes screamed bored and it was something about the way she sat that made me think snobby, spoiled brat who would get anything she wanted if she asked.

I just looked at the drawing, trying to find some differences between her and me but there was none, the eyes was the same shape, the nose was the same size, everything was the same. It scared me a little that I looked just like her, but it was both the words the lady had said and a feeling that I got that made me think that there was a difference. _I might look like her but our personalities are different._

"There, now the hair and makeup is done" The lady said, smiling and I looked in the mirror. My hair was pulled up away from my neck with some few strands of hair hanging down, the makeup was natural and it brought out my blue eyes and then went in to the bedroom. I couldn't help but to smile, I have never looked so beautiful before.

"When you are done admiring the result, could you please come in here and get dressed?" The lady laughed. I smiled and went in to the bedroom still with the towel around me. The bedroom was small but there were a lot of closets and shelves here and in one corner was a screen, so that someone could get dressed without being watched. There the lady was holding a blue dress, it was gorgeous, the shoes were blue and they were standing on the floor next to the lady and on the bed was a hat that matched the dress.

"Wow" Was all I said. "Is, is... Is that for me?" I asked.

"Yes, it is." She said. "Since your hair has an amazing chestnut colour with a hint of ginger and your eyes has a beautiful blue colour in them, and then I thought that this would fit perfectly."

I smiled, I didn't know what to say but I forced out a thank you. I moved over to her and touched the dress, silk, I have always loved silk.

"Now take the dress and go behind that screen" she said and nodded towards the corner. "A pair of knickers is laying there."

I smiled and went behind the screen and laid the dress over it, on a chair was a pair of white lace knickers, I pulled them on before I pulled on the dress. The dress had a corset, so I needed help to tie it so I walked out from behind the screen and the lady came over and started to tie the corset.

A knock on the door got me to remember why I was here in the first place; the lady opened the door when she was done tying the corset.

"Patience Demetri" she said. "She is almost ready, there are just a few things left."

Demetri said something that I couldn't hear, and then the door closed and the lady went over to a drawer and grabbed a pair of white stockings. She gave them to me so that I could pull them on, then I sat down in a chair near the door to the bathroom and pulled on the shoes while she took the hat and putted it on my head. When she was sure that it wouldn't fall off she pulled me in front of a mirror standing between two shelves the second I saw myself my jaw fell and I stated to smile like I have never done before. I stepped closer to the mirror to get a better look at my neck; the dress had a small collar which covered the bite mark as long as I didn't turn my head to the right Klaus wouldn't know. When I bend my neck forward I could barely see my face which also meant that no one else could either. _I doubt they are expecting me, so why not make the best of it. _I smiled at the thought. _ If only mama and Christine could see me now. _That thought made my smile disappear, I started to wonder if she was alright. _I'll have to ask Demetri._

I moved my mouth to say something but not a single sound came, I turned towards the lady and hugged her tight. I think I surprised her because she didn't hug back right away.

"Thank you so much" I whispered in her ear.

"You are welcome my dear" She said and then pulled back. "Come on, Demetri is very impatient and he really want to go back there so you better be going."

She led me through the house and out front where the carriage was waiting, Demetri showed up out of nothing. He looked at me and he got the same reaction as I did.

"Well, the clock is almost twelve, so if you leave now you will be there at three." The lady said which got Demetri to focus again.

"Yes, well... It was nice to see you again" He said motioning for me to follow him while he went over to the carriage. I turned towards the lady and gave her one last hug and a smile before I followed him.

"Goodbye and thank you" I said smiling before I stepped in the carriage.

"Goodbye and You are welcome" She said waving.

Demetri stepped in after me and closed the door, he sat down opposite from me and knocked on the wall signalising to the rider that we were good to go and a few seconds later we were moving and I was back to looking out the window before my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much ^^,<strong>

**And just so you know, I'm not putting out a new chapter before the newest one has at least 100 visitors ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The meeting**

I opened my eyes; a dream about Christine had awakened me. I looked over at Demetri, he had his eyes close, it looked like he was sleeping but I got a feeling that he wasn't.

"It is not polite to stare." He said while opening his eyes.

"What did you do to Christine?" I asked right away ignoring what he had said.

I looked at me for a few seconds before he answered. "I compelled her to forget and told her to go home." I felt a sting of anger go through me.

"Why did you not do that right away, instead of doing what you did?"

"Because then I would not have gotten a chance to taste your blood." He said smiling while sending chills down my spine.

"What?" I asked angry.

"Klaus forbid everyone who might find you to taste your blood" He said.

"And yet you did, he will not like that." I said smiling.

"True, but he will not find out." His smile grew.

I opened my mouth to say something but he stopped me. "He might see the marks, but I will tell him that it was another vampire." He was still smiling.

I went back to look out of the window. "Like he will believe you" I said.

"We just have to wait and see, right?" He said.

"I guess we do" I answered.

The time went by very slowly and I was still sitting by the window looking at the nature, it wasn't until Demetri moved that I did. I turned towards him and looked at him, which was all it took to ask if we were there yet.

"A couple of minutes, just up that little hill up there and I do not have to worry about what kind of trouble you can get in." He said grinning.

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window, and he was right. On the top of a little hill not far from us was a mansion, it was beautiful especially the garden in front of it so I could see that a lord lived there.

"Now... when we stop, you have to wait inside this carriage until I get you." He said and I rolled my eyes. "Second, it will be wise of you to behave." He smiled.

The carriage came to a stop and Demetri went out and closed the door after him, in the windows was small curtains and the ones on the same side as the mansion was on was closed. I scooped closer to those windows and tried to hear what they said.

**Elijah's pov:**

One of Klaus' vampires had told me that Demetri was back, let's just hope that he has good news this time or Klaus will tear him apart. A couple of vampires and witches followed me outside to meet him; I reached the bottom of the stairs outside the mansion where he was standing in front of a carriage.

"Demetri!" I smiled coldly at him. "What bring you back here? I can recall Klaus told you to stay away after your failures earlier."

"Elijah" He greeted me, he looked quite nervous the way he was standing. "Yes, Klaus did tell me to stay away, but I have something he wants." He smiled at me getting some confident from his words.

"Is that so?" I asked doubting a little bit. "Then prove it"

"I am sorry my lord but..." He said.

"But that is only for Klaus." I finished for him, he swallowed nervously. "It might be, but my brother is busy at this moment and he told me to handle everything, and you know how much he hates to be disturbed. If you are right about Klaus wanting the person that you have brought, I will send someone for him. And if it is not I will make sure that Klaus will know about your attempt of getting back here." _I was maybe a little harsh but he never stops trying, and I was starting to get tired of taking care of thing that is none of my business._

"Oh, I promise you this will be worth your time." He smiled at me and turned to open the carriage.

A few second after a lady stepped out, I couldn't see her face because her hat hid it when her neck was bent. She was dressed in a blue silk dress that fitted perfectly, it had a little collar that hid a little bit of her neck; I could see that she had chestnut coloured hair with a hint of ginger in it, and that it was pulled up and away from her neck. When she reached the ground she looked up and straight at me, her eyes had a beautiful colour which made my jaw drop a little and the witches and vampires around me gasp. _Impossible,_ _Helena? No, it can't be. She is dead; I saw her body, but... Wait... Helene?_

"Joshua." I called and one of the vampires that had followed me stepped forward.

"Yes, my lord" He said while bowing.

"Go and tell Klaus that we have a guest, tell him that I sent you, if he say not now tell him that I insist, got it? And be quick!" I said sternly.

"Yes, my lord" He said and without hesitation he ran at vampire speed to get Klaus.

**Helene's pov (From the moment she tries to hear Demetri's conversation with Elijah)**

I sat and tried to hear the conversation outside, I couldn't hear the beginning of it but I had caught the name Elijah, and something about Klaus telling Demetri to stay away and then he mentioned having something that Klaus wants which was referring to me.

Demetri sounded a lot more nervous now than he had, i had actually started to believe that he couldn't be nervous because of the way he was towards me but I guess that both Klaus and Elijah scared him.

Elijah said something that said that he doubted what Demetri said, but I let him talk and the last thing I heard before the Demetri opened the door was Elijah said 'Prove it'.

Demetri made a motioned for me to step out of the carriage, and when I did I made sure to keep my neck bent so that the hat was covering my face. When I reached the ground I looked up and straight at Elijah, at first it looked like he had seen a ghost but it changed to a look that made me think that he had seen me before, that was at least what I thought, the second I saw him I got a feeling that I've seen him somewhere the question was were.

Elijah was i little bit taller than me, his hair was short and styled, and he wore a black jacket and a pair of blue trousers. He looked like a calm person and that he was very controlled, which was good to know because then I knew that he could control the bloodlust.

Elijah wasn't alone, there were a few people around us watching and they had gasped in shock when I raised my head, I was a little nervous so I just kept my eyes on Elijah while I was waiting for someone to say or do something.

"Joshua." Elijah called and one of the vampires watching stepped forward, he wasn't the tallest here and he had green eyes and long curly hair. He wore a simple white shirt and a pair of red trousers.

"Yes, my lord" He said while bowing.

"Go and tell Klaus that we have a guest, tell him that I sent you, if he say not now tell him that I insist, got it? And be quick!" Elijah told him sternly.

"Yes, my lord" He said and without hesitation he ran at vampire speed to get Klaus.

**Klaus' pov:**

I was busy eating so I had told Elijah to take care of everything; I was drinking from a blonde girl I found not far from here. To my annoyance someone knocked on the door, I growled loud enough for the one outside could hear it. _God dammit, didn't I tell Elijah to take care of everything, especially now that I'm eating._

The girl was dead so I dropped her body to the floor and went over to a table to get some vine, and then I walked over to the fireplace and watched the flames. There was a second knock, and this time I answered

"Yes." I said coldly.

The door opened and I looked in the mirror that was hanging over the fireplace, to see that Joshua came in, he was nervous I could sense it all the way over here.

"And what do I owe this interruption?" I asked and turned around.

"Elijah sent me to get you my lord" He answered, his voice shaking and he bowed.

"Really?" My voice so cold it could get anyone to flee.

"Yes, my lord, he wants you to see something, Demetri is back and he has brought someone"

He got my attention when he mentioned Demetri. Demetri must have someone very important with him since he has the courage to come back here after I gave him my word that if he would ever would I would rip him to pieces.

"Well then, thank you Joshua" I said and left the room, I ran at vampire speed to the front door and down the stairs where Elijah and Demetri was standing with a small audience. Elijah turned to face me as I came towards him.

"Elijah, this really must be important" I said as I stopped in front of him.

"Why do you not judge that for yourself" He said smiling a little as he moved to the side showing a lady, I didn't recognise her at first but then she moved her eyes to me and I started to smile.

**Helene's pov:**

While we were waiting for Klaus, I could feel nervousness creep trough me which is weir because I'm not really scared of him, I'm more scared of what he can do.

Elijah turned around to face someone

"Elijah, this really must be important" Klaus said, I wasn't sure if it was him but he was the only one we were waiting for. He had an amazing British accent.

"Why do you not judge that for yourself" Elijah answered Klaus as he moved so that Klaus could see me. I moved my eyes to meet his, his face turned quickly to shock but it was gone right away, he started to smile. He was wearing a pair of white trousers and a dark blue jacket with a white shirt underneath. His hair was sandy blonde and short and his eyes had this beautiful mix of grey and blue. I knew I would get in them, they were so beautiful. He was beautiful.

I had gotten a feeling the minute he talked that I have met him before, and actually talked to him. The question is when and where?

He moved at vampire speed so that he was standing in front of me, I didn't move, I just looked him straight in his eyes. He was studying me as if he wanted to make sure that I'm the right person. He moved his arm towards Demetri who was standing to the left of me, I didn't understand why but I was too lost in his eyes. It felt like he was looking straight to my soul.

"Her necklace, Demetri" He said calmly.

_My what?_ I looked down at my chest but it wasn't there, so I lifted my arm to make sure that my eyes didn't betray me. I had never taken the necklace of, I felt so vulnerable without it.

"Be careful, there is a spell on it" He said

"I know that Demetri, I am the one who gave it to her" Klaus said earning a confused look from me.

I turned my head to the side to look at Demetri, he was pulling the necklace out of a pocket inside his jacket and handed it to Klaus who putted it in a pocket in his jacket, I turned my eyes back to Demetri glaring at him and then remembering the bite mark on my neck when Klaus growled.

I was about to turn my head back to him but he stopped me, he took a hold of my jaw with his right arm and with his left he checked the wound. He brushed his fingers over it which made me wince and the he let go of me.

"Did I not tell you NOT to harm her when you found her?" He asked his furry coating every word and sending shiver through my whole body.

"Yes you did my lord." Demetri said, his voice was shaking with fear. "You see... She was"

Klaus grabbed him by the throat preventing him from talking. "Do not dare to lie to me!" He growled. His hand tightened, making Demetri gasp and then he let go of him.

"I will not kill you today because you did bring Helene to me, but you should be careful." He said and then he turned back to me.

"So we meet again" He said smiling. And now I remembered: **Back when I was six I had played in the forest not far from home and I had tripped and wounded my hand, she showed up right after and helped me up and help me find the right way home, after that I had walked out in the forest to see him.**

It also made me remember when I had gotten the necklace: **I was turning seven and I had just woken up, I had walked over to the window to looking out and on the window sill was a little box. Leaning against the box was a little note saying:**

_Happy birthday Helene, I have gotten you something special and I hope that you will wear it for as long as you live._

_Your friend in the forest._

**That same night I had left a note for him:**

_Thank you! I will never take it off._

_Helene_

I was brought back to reality when Klaus chuckled.

"You finally remember" He smiled to me and I knew that he was referring to the flashbacks but I didn't understand how he knew that I thought of it. _Unless... _I looked him in the eyes. _He can read my thoughts, but that is impossible. Is it not?_

His smile grew, as if to answer my question making my mouth open in shock.

"So Helene, how was the trip?" He asked smiling, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"It could have been better." I said making his smile disappear.

"Really? Were you worried about our meeting?" He asked smiling again.

"No, I was wondering if I should be excited about meeting you and maybe found out if you are the monster people say you are or worried about my friend who Demetri threatened just so that he could taste my blood" I said my eyes narrowing and his smile disappear again.

"So you have heard of me?" He asked his eyes narrowing.

"Who have not?" I asked

Someone's laughter made me remember that Klaus and I weren't alone; Klaus released a groan and rolled his eyes.

"I like her" A girl said, I could barely see her over Klaus' shoulder, she was beautiful, she had blonde hair, her eyes were blue and she was wearing a red dress similar to mine.

"Not now Becca" Klaus growled.

"Aww, do not be such a buzz kill Klaus." She laughed. I couldn't help but to giggle which looked like making Becca smile and irritate Klaus even more.

Klaus sighed. "Jimmy!" He called and another from the crowd came forward.

"Yes, my lord" He said bowing.

"Take Helene to the guestroom at the end of the hall" Klaus ordered.

"Yes, my lord" He answered and came forward, he took a hold of my right arm on the exact same place as Demetri had, which made me wince in pain.

"Careful, Jimmy." Klaus said in a warning tone. "No one is to harm Helene; if they do I will rip them to pieces myself." He smiled a little before continuing."Of course I can hurt her if I feel that it is needed." He winked at me. Jimmy loosened the hold on my arm.

"Wow, that is comforting" I said muttered as Jimmy pulled me along with him, earning a giggle and a smile from Becca and a small smile from Elijah.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much, you're amazing :D<p>

so what do you think so far? please review, it means so much for me to hear your oppinions ^^,


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm really, really, really sorry for not getting this chapter done sooner, it's just that I've been busy with school, writers block a couple of friend problems, but I hope that the length of this chapter can make up for it, and I'll do my best to get the next chapter done fast. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Hurt<strong>

Jimmy pulled me up the stairs and through the doors, the minute we got inside Jimmy's grip on my arm disappeared and an excruciating pain went through my head. I took a hold of my head hoping it would help but the pain continued, I started to scream as the pain grew.

Suddenly I stated to feel something run in to my mouth and from the taste of it I could tell that it was my own blood, but I didn't understand why, the pain had gotten a bit less excruciating when my nose was bleeding but it still hurt a lot. I sank to the floor the minute I heard Klaus and Elijah's voices.

I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but it was something about getting someone to do a spell to find out who was hurting me.

I felt someone take a hold of me and when I turned my head to see who it was I saw that it was Becca. A few seconds later the pain was gone and I was left there exhausted with Becca holding me comfortingly.

"What was that?" I asked barley able to form a word.

"That was a witch who got a one way ticket to the grave" Becca answered. "She clearly did not like the idea of having you here."

I groaned. "I do not even want to be here!"

"And yet you are." Klaus showed up in front of me, he crouched down so that he was at the same level as me. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him, he looked into my eyes.

"How could she react to that? She is human." Becca said.

"Not entirely" Klaus answered still looking in to my eyes, searching for something. "She is a witch too, or else her nose would not have started to bleed."

My eyes was starting to close, it was hard to keep them open. I heard someone getting closer and saw that it was Elijah.

"Did you find her?" Klaus asked still looking at me.

"Yes, we did." Elijah answered. "Theo took her powers away."

"Good, I will deal with her when I have gotten Helene to her room." Klaus said and let go of my chin.

The second he broke the eye contact everything turned black and my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

I woke up feeling exhausted, I opened my eyes and I saw that I was in a bedroom. It had dark wooden furniture but all the fabrics were light. It wasn't a huge bedroom, but it was big enough. Right across from the bed was a fireplace and on each side of it was a door. On each side of the bed were nightstands with a lamp on each. There were two windows in the room which were on the wall left to the bed, the curtains were open and showed a star full night and the moon hanging high above the mansion's garden, on the last wall was a closet in the corner near the bed and next to it stood a mirror.

I sat up in the bed, my whole body aching. I raised my hand to my throat to check if I still had the bite mark, praying that everything that had happened was just a dream, but that hope faded as I had opened my eyes.

I raised my other hand to check if the bite mark was on the other side of my throat but I couldn't find it. I stood up and walked over to the mirror and I could see right away that there wasn't a mark there at all. _What? But how?_

"Vampire blood, sweetheart" A voice said. I gasped and looked up in the mirror to see Klaus leaning on the wall near the windows looking at me, smiling.

I spun around and my heart started to pound. I tried to calm myself down as Klaus started to walk slowly towards me. He stopped right in front of me and cupped my face so that I was looking at him.

"Why are you so scared?" He asked with a glint in his eyes I didn't like at all.

"I am not." I lied, but my voice was shaking.

"Then why is your heart pounding like crazy?" He smirked at me.

"I am not scared of you..." I said and my voice sounded stronger. "It is more what you can do that scares me" I muttered under my breath still looking in his eyes. _Wow, his eyes look so beautiful in the moonlight... _He smirk grew and I remembered that he could read my thoughts. _Dammit, Shut up Helene!_

"How can you read my thoughts?" I asked with a frown.

"Well, let us just say that we are bonded." He said letting go of my face and stepping back.

"What kind of bond?" I asked as he leant against the bed.

"No need to worry, I will tell you... but not now" He said as his eyes started to roam my body making me feel uncomfortable.

I was about to say something but he came towards me with his vampire speed and putted a finger on my lips while he shushed me, he moved behind me while guiding his finger down to my throat and to my back. My breathing had started to shake when he started to move behind me, I had a feeling that I knew what was going to happen but I was frozen in place so I couldn't move even though my brain was screaming at me to do so.

"You are so much more beautiful with your hair down" He whispered in my ear, he took the pins that was keeping my hair up out which made my hair fall down around my shoulders.

My heart had started to beat faster but as I felt his lips gently brush my throat it started to race. His hands moved to my arms and slowly started to stroke them, I was starting to feel more relaxed by his touch and I didn't like it but I was frozen in place until his hands started to untie my corset.

I spun around and started to walk backwards away from him.

"Wh... What are - what are you doing?" I asked, I had stopped not far from the windows or the door for that matter.

He was smiling but it was something in his eyes that made me frown a little and then he walked slowly towards me ignoring my question.

I ran to the door and managed to open the door a little bit before it was forced shut making me jump back in fear.

"And where do you think you are going?" Klaus asked sending chills down my spine.

I started to move away from him and he turned around so that his back was facing the door.

"If I were you I would have stopped moving right now" He said smiling.

I was shaking my head slowly as I moved only to be stopped by the nightstand, he moved towards me again and this time I jumped over the bed to get away from him. I tripped when I got of the bed but I managed to stay on my feet and I ran for the door to on the right side of the fireplace.

I didn't get far before I ran into Klaus who had used his vampire speed, he grabbed my arms as I was about to fall.

"We are going to have so much fun together" He smirked at me, I swallowed the lump in my throat and then before I knew it I was pinned to the bed.

My heart pounded against my chest as I could feel his lips nip at my neck, "Get off me" I cried as I started to pound my fists at his chest trying to get him off with no use, he pinned my arms above my head.

"Please, do not do this" I cried weakly, his left hand moved down my body before disappearing behind my back ripping the corset open making me gasp in shock. I could feel the tears start run down my cheeks while his lips moved up and to my lips I turned my head away in disgust but that only made him smile.

"We both know you want this Helene, so why fight me?" he purred and nipped against my ear. He got of me and started to undress. I thought I could run but I wasn't fast enough, i didn't get far before I was back against him.

"Let me go... I do not want this" I cried out; struggling beneath him even more as I felt his arousal. His hand had slowly edged underneath my dress and was now stroking my thigh, I tried to fight more but his body kept me in place. "Please get off," I screamed.

He started to kiss me again, begging for denied entrance. To get his way he gripped my thigh harder making me open my mouth to gasp. When he got the opportunity, Klaus forced his tongue in my mouth, fighting with my tongue as I tried to get him out, I could feel his hand slowly edging up to my knickers. I started to pound on his chest again trying to get him to stop. He then suddenly moved his hand from underneath to on top of the dress; he pulled away from my lips and looked down at me for a moment. I started to believe that he would let me go, but that hope vanished as both of his hand took a hold of my dress and I heard a sudden ripping noise, making cry harder as he ripped the dress off me and threw it to the floor. I could feel his eyes wander on my body.

"Leave me alone, please; I do not want this, stop." I screamed as he took my breast in to his hand and began to fondle with them, I fought even more but it didn't help, his hand gripped my hips to hold me still.

Klaus started kissing me and biting my body leaving his mark, he lifted me up enough to rip the last piece of clothing off me. His cock was standing, long and thick. "No-no-no, no, no, no, no, please do-" The rest of the sentence turned into a scream of pain as he thrust forward into my dry virgin cavern, making my back arch against him, and seconds later he muffled my scream by giving me a powerful yet bruising kiss.

"It hurts, please stop... It hurts." I cried begging him to stop, when suddenly he did but only to force himself fully in making me start to gasp for air and then he looked at me. I turned my head to the side not wanting to look at him.

"You are mine, and I will do what I want with you... You were made for me." he growled through pleasure, I closed my eyes and prayed for it to not be true. I suddenly felt his hot breath against my ear as he spoke "Shh, do not worry, the first time always hurts and we are not done after this." I could feel the smile on his lips when he went back to kiss down my neck, he let go of my arms and placed his hands on my hips as he began to thrust slower and then fast again, each thrust caused me even more pain than the last one which also caused me to become even more exhausted. My hands had taken a hold on the bed sheets to get some kind of control.

After a while his thrusts got rougher I could have sworn that he was using his vampire speed, I could feel him get bigger inside of me he, making me want to just throw up, his nails started to dig into my hips with each of the powerful thrusts.

He groaned in pleasure as he came closer to release.

"No, please... please do not do this." I cried out but was useless, after one last thrust he released his seeds the same second he bit into my neck, drinking me, when he was finished he pulled out and laid down beside me, he putted his arms around me and pulled me close. I was so tired that I didn't argue and the next minute my eyes closed.

I woke up after what felt like a few minutes but realised that it had gone more time then that because of the heaven, I was facing the wall but I could still see the light from the sunset shine through the windows. I turned around in the bed to face the windows expecting to see Klaus, but he wasn't there, I furrowed my eyebrows and sat up making grimaces from all the pain Klaus had caused me.

I looked around but he was nowhere in the room, I got out of pain slowly, trying not to move so that it hurt and then I went over to the door I had aimed for before Klaus got me yesterday, opened it and looked inside seeing a small yet beautiful bathroom with no Klaus in it.

I walked in and looked around, to the left of the door was a sink, at the wall across from it were a toilet and some shelves with towels stacked on, and to the right of the door was a bathtub.

I went back to the bedroom and when I was walking back to the bed I looked in the mirror and stopped. I turned so that I was facing it and looked at my body in shock, there were bruises on my arms and hips, bite marks on my neck, breasts and chest and there were nail marks on the bruises that were on my hips. I couldn't help but to get ill from the sight, my lips were swollen and my eyes was red, it was dried blood covering almost my whole body and to top it all, I was going to be n pain for days.

_I've got to get out of here. _I walked over to the closet to look for something to cover my body, all I could find was a white men's shirt which I was guessing was Klaus', a brown leather belt and a pair of lace knickers. _ Great! Well... It's better than nothing._

I pulled the knickers and the shirt on, the shirt reached me to mid-thigh which made me feel a little bit better knowing that all the marks were covered; I tied the belt around my waist to make me feel like a little more dressed, I looked around trying to find a way to get out. I ended up looking at the door but I knew that someone would see me so I walked over to the windows and opened them.

_You've got to be kidding me!_ Right beside the window closest to the bed was a tree, with branches hanging out and in front of the window. I got a feeling that he knew I would try to climb down or at least try to run but I shook it off and climbed out of the window and over to the tree.

On the way down I managed to scratch my legs and my hands on the tree, and it took a little more time that it would have because I was so sore, but I managed to get down alive in the end. The tree was standing on the corner of the house and it was covered with bushes that were big enough to hide me.

I kept close to the wall as I slowly walked out from behind the bushes; I looked around to see if anyone had seen me, luckily no one was around. I managed to walk over to the next corner; I peeked around it and froze.

There leaning against the wall was Klaus, smirking tauntingly at me. I gasped and started to run back to the bushes but I didn't get far before he was in front of me.

"And where do you think you are going?" he asked walking towards me, I spun around and was about to run but was stopped by his arm, he had me trapped between his arms and the wall.

"Now... What should I do with you?" He said as he was leaning in, the tears that had gathered in my eyes started to run down my cheeks.

"Let me go" I said, my voice weak from all the screaming just a few hours ago.

"Hmm... I do not think so, I am not done with you. "He smirked, I don't really know what happened but my fear had turned into anger and I slapped him as hard as possible, which wasn't that hard because of the pain in my body.

"You should not have done that." He said, his face cold. "Maybe I should teach you what happens to those who try to hurt me."He taunted me as he got closer. I lost control again, without even knowing it I kicked him right between his legs.

He tensed up as the pain shot through him, and he let out a mix of a hiss and a growl of pain which got me terrified about what was going to happen next.

"Helene... I need you to do what I ask of you right now." He said, I knew immediately that there was no need for arguing, so I decided to listen to him... for once.

"I need you to run as fast as you can, and do not stop, if you do I might rip you to pieces." He said, I could hear it in his voice that he was dead serious, so I swallowed the lump that was in my throat and ran as fast as I could even if it hurt like hell.

I didn't really know where I was running but I knew that I had to run, I turned around to see if he was behind me but he were nowhere in sight until I turned again.

He was standing a few feet in front of me his eyes red and veins all popped up and his fangs was barley showing underneath his lips.

I gasped and stopped moving, I was about to turn around but he grabbed me and lifted me over his shoulder, I started to pound on his back as he started to move towards the mansion.

"Please... let me go" I cried, off course it was no use. He used his vampire speed to get us back to the room where it happened the first time.

He putted me down, turned me around so that my back was facing him, he tied my hand tightly behind my back and then he let go of me.

I turned around, with my heart pounding in my chest; he was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. It looked like he was really trying to calm himself down, which actually made me feel a little bit guilty about what I had done but still I managed to push it away because of what he had done to me, and was probably going to do again.

He suddenly turned around and faced me, he looked at me and cocked his head to the side, he had the same glint that made me feel uncomfortable, as if wasn't seeing me but someone else. He moved towards me, and this time I decided to stand still.

He grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his eyes; I just started frowning as I did because I got this feeling that something wasn't right but it was also because of confusion, when I was looking into his eyes, I could see _so_ much emotions, anger, sadness, love, it just confused me. _Wasn't he supposed to be a monster? Wasn't he supposed to not feel love?_

We stood still for a while until his veins and fangs started to show, then he let go of me and started to pace again. Sometimes he stopped for a few seconds before he started to pace again. I had started to try to get my hands free, the knot was starting to loosen but it wasn't enough to get my hands free.

I had started to lose focus on Klaus as I was struggling with the knot; it wasn't until a pair of hand grabbed my arms tightly that I remembered that he was there. I started to tremble as his skin touched me; the problem was that I didn't know if it was because it tingled a little bit or because I was frightened.

"You should be careful" He said as he tightened the knot. "Who knows how much more trouble you will get in if you run... Though I prefer the chase... It is so thrilling." My heart was pounding at my chest again as his breath brushed my neck. His hands were slowly roaming my body, my breathing was starting to quicken as his hand stroked my thigh just at the end of the shirt. "Now, what should I do with you?" He smirked; I could feel his smile as he kissed from my neck and up to my jaw, he stopped a few times to nibble at my skin.

"Please," I said my voice weak and tears were gathering in my eyes, he turned me around to face him. "It still hurts" A tear rolled down my cheek but was stopped as Klaus brushed it away with his thumb, I turned my face away from him but he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Good." He said, his face was cold and his eyes held no emotion. "Next time you might not want to fight me as you now know how much it will hurt." The smirk was back, and fear was building up inside of me making me move backwards.

He was just standing there, watching me as I moved away from him, smirking at my attempt to get away. I didn't stop moving until I felt the wall against my back; my arms were starting to ache because of the bindings.

He came at me at vampire speed and stopped a few inches away, he then grabbed me and turned me around so that I was facing the wall.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as I felt him do something behind my back.

"Do not worry, sweet Helene." He said. "We do not want things to be harder than it needs to be." He was untying the binding, I found that out when my hands was suddenly free.

"What?" I asked not believing my ears, he wasn't going to hurt me again, was he?

He gave me a look which made my heart beat like crazy.

"Please, I will do anything… just not that" I said hoping he would listen.

"Too bad, that is what I want right now, and I am not giving you a choice," his voice making my breath hitch in my throat. "Right now, you should just SHUT UP, because I am WAY past furious" He said, barley able to keep his voice calm.

I was about to say something but he put a finger on my lips."QUIET." his eyes bored into mine and I silenced, causing him to smile maliciously at me.

His hand went to the hem of my shirt and slid it down my shoulder. He pressed his lips to my bare skin, grazing it with his fangs before he pulled away.

"Clothes off, now" he said, leaning against the closest bed poster, his arms crossed while watching me. I unwillingly removed the belt and the shirt, only standing there in knickers with my arms hiding my breasts looking down at the floor, feeling uncomfortable.

He cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. "When I said clothes, I meant all of them" he said, my eyes shot back to his eyes to see if he was serious, seeing nothing but that he was dead serious, I started to shook my head.

"I can always do it for you" he growled. I didn't move at first just to make sure he wasn't joking, then I slowly took the knickers of with one hand while the other covered my breasts.

He looked at me, down at himself and then at me, expectantly. I didn't need any help figuring out what he wanted me to do.

"Do not even think about it." I said venomously.

He raised an eyebrow at me before his face turned cold and then he smirked at me."Let us put it this way… Unless you want another round of pain you should do as I say." he said, making me swallow back the lump that had come in my throat.

With shaking hands I slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. My hands then went his belt buckle, I unbuckled it slowly just to draw out the time, and then I pulled off his trousers and stepped back.

He was standing in his boxers, his length very visible against the fabric.

"You have to do the rest yourself" I said, looking away from him. I knew I didn't have other choices to face it, if I ran he would catch me, if I fought I would only get more wounded, I didn't like it but there were no other option.

"Look at me" He said.

"Fuck you" I muttered, I closed my eyes to avoid his glare.

"Do not worry, you will, soon" He said, I felt a hand on my arm, squeezing slightly. I winced as the tiniest amount of pressure caused maximum pain.

"OW!" I cried, my eyes flying open. They met his instantly but I moved them quickly to look at my arm where I saw his hand holding exactly where a huge bruise was. I then moved my eyes to meet his again.

"Good girl" he smirked at me. I glared back. He approached, watching me as an animal would watch its prey. He stopped right in front of me only a few inches from my lips and then he kissed me, hard and passionately. His hand wound in my hair, tugging it to the side so he had access to my throat. His lips moved down and began to suck on my pulse point. I didn't like this at all, mostly because it was against my own will, but also because of what it made me feel, my heart was pounding at my chest again but this time I wasn't sure why, and his touch, it was filled with passion, lust and love?

I felt his fangs pressing against my skin and I shivered. I felt him smile against me; he ground his length against my bare core making me gasp as I felt tingles run through my whole body. I tried to push him away unsuccessfully.

"You'll enjoy this Helene" he said, meeting my eye. He moved against me, making me gasp again. I felt myself starting to grow damp. _Oh, God… Dammit!_

He moved away. "On your knees" he said, my eyes widened and I looked into his eyes. I sighed before I sank to my knees unwillingly; he pulled off his boxers as I moved. He placed the tip of his length against my lips but I kept my mouth firmly closed.

"Helene!" he growled.

I looked up at him, silently begging him not to make me do this without use as always, he grabbed my hair roughly making me cry out in pain; I slowly opened my mouth, he loosened the grip of my hair as he was given entrance. I closed my eyes when he began to move my mouth along his cock, while I was trying to fight the urge to vomit. I tried not to think about what was happening; it made me sick to my stomach, _God I hate this._

"Mmm" he growled to himself while he released my hair and leant back. "You know what to do." He growled in pleasure. I did as he said; sucking him furiously while hoping this was over soon.

"God!" he suddenly pulled out of my mouth and pulled me to my feet in one quick movement. He shoved my back against the wall while wrapping my legs around him.

"Ready?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, my eyes had opened when he pushed me against the wall. I looked away from his eyes trying to hide my emotions.

"Go to hell" I snarled.

"Already there" and then he thrust into me, I gasped out in a combination of pain and pleasure, making me feel guilty about what I felt. He paused, briefly allowing me to adjust to his size before he pulled out and rammed into me again.

"Ah…ah…" I couldn't help the groans of pleasure as he thrust into me over and over again, while on the inside, I was cursing my feelings.

"Helene…" he said with a pleasure filled growl.

"Shit…" My hands had involuntarily grabbed a hold of him as I felt myself growing closer to my climax. My nails were digging into his left shoulder and his right shoulder blade, and they digged further in as my climax got closer.

"Say my name!" he growled, his hands digging into my back. I shook my head, not able to speak. He stopped and then thrust hard into me as he shoved me against the wall hard, he started to go faster and faster and I knew he was using a small amount of his true power.

"AH!" My moans were getting louder and I hated myself even more for that.

"Say it!" He roared. He showed me against the wall again but this time it was a little bit harder.

"AH… NO!" I managed to say.

"SAY IT!" he roared again, again he showed me against the wall while one hand snuck its way down my body and started to stimulate my clit. His mouth moved from my neck and down to my breast and he bit down hard.

"AH! Shit, oh, God KLAUS!" I screamed as I came. He smirked and reached his own climax, He pulled out of me and let go of my legs, they couldn't hold me and I collapsed on the floor. Klaus then crouched next to me.

He took a hold of my chin and forced me to look at him. "You did not disappoint me, Helene. And by the sounds of it, neither did I."

"You forced me" I muttered furiously.

His smirk grew as he shook his head. "No I didn't… If I had forced you, you would only have felt pain because if I had forced you, you would have fought me."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? Please review, means a lot to hear what you think and thank you for being patienet with me! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Rebekah**

I woke up in my bed, panting for breath, I sat up and looked around and sighed in relief as I saw that everything was normal.

_Just a dream… It was just a dream._

I looked around in the room once more, seeing that there wasn't any clothes over by the window, there were no blood under my nails from when they had digged into his shoulders, I went over to the closet and looked inside, there were no men's clothing there only beautiful dresses.

I went back to the bed and lied down, trying to calm myself. _It was just a dream, it didn't happen… I think. OH SHUT UP Helene, of course it didn't happen! It was just a dream… I hope._

I closed my eyes and was trying to get some more sleep, but the only thing I could think of was the dream, especially what happened after he had let go of me.

**"You forced me" I muttered furiously. **

**His smirk grew as he shook his head. "No I didn't… If I had forced you, you would only have felt pain because if I had forced you, you would have fought me." Then he let go of me and walked over to the bed grabbing a blanket lying on top of it and wrapped it around his lower body.**

"**You know I didn't have a choice, fighting wasn't an option because it would only cause me more pain." I said glaring at him as I was trying to stand up but my legs could barley hold me up.**

**I managed after a lot of struggling to stand on my shaking legs only to fall and be caught by Klaus before I hit the floor.**

"**Careful" He smirked at me, "You do not want to get more hurt, do you?"**

"**Oh, shut up!" I answered him, using him for support to get over to the bed. I crawled on the bed and sat down in the middle of it, curling my legs up against my chest and wrapping my arms around them as I looked into the fire, I was starting to calm down, but somehow I knew that he wasn't really done.**

**Klaus stood in front of the fireplace facing me, his head was cocked to the side and he had an eyebrow raised. I looked up at him and when I did he raised his eyebrow more.**

"**You are not done, are you?" I mumbled as I moved my eyes to look out the windows.**

"**No, I certainly am not" He said smiling; he started to crawl towards me making me move a bit backwards toward the wall.**

**I didn't get far though, the minute I moved he grabbed my leg and pulled me towards him. My heart was starting to race again, but this time I knew why and I hated myself for it.**

**He moved between my legs and stroked his right hand up my leg as he crawled closer.**

"**Lie down." He said, I did what he told me to do and lied down, but I also put an arm in front of my breasts to hide them. His hand moved from my leg up my side and to my neck as he was moving on top of me.**

**Watching him, hovering over me, it was weird this time, I got this urge to tough him but I managed to fight it, and the way he was looking down at me made my heart flutter. I couldn't help but to get lost in his eyes.**

**After a few minutes of just looking at me, he moved, he took both my arms in each of his and moved them to either side of my head, and then he leaned down brushing his lips against my jaw and down my neck.**

"**Please." I said, I couldn't help but to close my eyes and lean my head away from him as he started to kiss my neck, to my irritation I left out a small moan. "Please… just… just get it over with." I begged him; struggling a little to say anything because of his touch.**

"**Are you afraid you will like it again?" He said taunting me, he pulled back and looked into my eyes, I felt my cheeks burn under his stare and my heart fluttered again, I turned my head away, trying to hide my embarrassment. **

**He chuckled at my reaction; his hand came and grabbed my jaw forcing me to look at him.**

**"Kiss me." He said, looking deep into my eyes before leaning in. I felt his lips against mine; he surprised me with the softness of the touch. I closed my eyes to keep me from looking at him, stopping me from getting lost in his eyes. He let out a growl, making me whimper. He pulled away and looked into my eyes, one of his hands went down to my thigh and pinched me hard, making me gasp out in pain. He took his opportunity and kissed me again, now able to get his tongue into my mouth without problems… But he didn't, he kept on kissing me with soft passionate kisses, sending tingling shiver down my whole body.**

**Tears of anger ran slowly down from my eyes, but it was mostly anger towards myself for letting him do this to me and because of what he made me feel.**

**His hands slowly caressed my body, as my breathing deepened. I knew it was to turn me on and he managed it, making more tears go down my cheeks.**

**He pulled back again, stopping the caressing as he did, making me miss his touch, my mouth opened in shock and I was about to say something but he stopped me.**

"**You truly are stubborn, are you not?" He asked smiling down at me.**

**I ignored his question, "Why are you doing this to me?" I asked furrowing my brows a little, more tears ran down my cheeks but this time he stopped them with his thumb, brushing them away. His touch made me close my eyes, **_**how can he be so gentle to me now, when he wasn't the last time?**_

**When I opened my eyes again, I saw that his smile had widened. "Because I can, my sweet Helene" He answered me while brushing some more tears from my cheeks.**

"**You cannot force me to like any of this or you for that matter." I mumbled, that only made him smirk at me, as if I didn't know what I was talking about.**

**I moved my eyes away from his face; they landed on his body… Not a good idea. **_**Dammit… why does he have to be so God damned beautiful? Like a Greek God.**_** He's body is toned and lean, his skin is pale, yet perfect.**

**The urge to touch him came back, but this time, I made a move for it before I managed to stop myself, I lied my arm down on my chest, only now remembering that he can read my thoughts, **_**Shit! **_**I looked back up at his face seeing the same smirk that he had before, but his eyes, they're holding a hint of shock and surprise, though they were filled with lust and passion right afterwards.**

**It was weird how I suddenly wanted to feel his touch again, to feel his hands touch my body. Just the tough of it made me blush, because his smirk grew. I knew that he was waiting for me to touch him. The need for him was driving me crazy… **_**FINE! You win… this round!**_

**I let out a shaky breath and moved my eyes down to his body before I moved my arm again, I didn't know why, but I was starting to feel a little nervous. I moved my arm slowly towards his chest, feeling the heat from his skin radiate out to my hand. The minute my hand met his chest he forced me to look at him as he leaned in to kiss me, but this time I kissed him back. I closed my eyes as tingles shot through my body, feeling myself grow damp at his touch.**

**He was caressing my body again, making my skin burn under his touch and a small moan slipped out. I could feel his smile as we were kissing; my hand moved from his chest and up to his neck pulling him closer to me, my left hand which had been lieing next to me was now fisted in his hair.**

**His right hand moved down my body and to my clit, slowly stimulating it with barley there touches. A series of moans had started to leave my mouth, while he moved from my lips and down to my neck, sucking and nibbling on my tender skin; he had me now gasping for air.**

"**Ah… Please Klaus." I begged him, needing him to go faster.**

**He pulled back, making me growl in anger and pouting at him, he started to chuckle at my reaction, making me even more irritated. He was smiling, his dimples were showing and his eyes were shining, he was so beautiful. I pouted some more, only to have him brush a finger against my lips.**

"**There, there… no need to rush… we have all the time in this world." He said and leaned back on his knees.**

**I sat up, still pouting, doing my best to get him to let me have my way. It didn't work that well, though it looked like his eyes softened a little.**

"**Keep that up and you might get your way… all though you will have to do it for a while." He smiled at me.**

**That only made me get an angry pout, which he only laughed at. I was desperate now, and I didn't like it, but I pushed it aside, I needed him to touch me and that right now. I was doing my best to come up with something that could work, but came up empty.**

**Again my eyes went to his body, and then I got an idea, I moved a little bit closer to him and reached out my hand. I looked up at his face to see that he was smiling, when I looked down at his body again, I stopped moving my hand. **_**Helene! What the hell are you doing? You don't want this remember. **_**The same second that voice came in to my mind I jumped back in shock at what I had almost done.**

**I was about to move further away from him, but was stopped, he had put his arm around my waist and pulled me in for a breathtaking kiss. I did as best as I could not to get lost in it, but the way his lips was moving against mine stopped me.**

**He moved so that I was laying down again, his lips never left mine as he removed the blanket from around his waist. I could feel him placing his length at my entrance, then he twines his hands into mine before he kisses me again as he thrust into me, making me gasp out in pain and pleasure.**

**We both were moaning when he moved in and out of me, my hands went to his neck and shoulders and my nail dug into them as jolts of pleasure went through my body, while his hands were caressing my body as if it was made of porcelain.**

**His thrusts sped up and my moans grew, he was now sucking on my pulse point and one of his hands had moved to my breasts massaging them. I didn't know what to do other than just hold onto him, making me feel like I had some sort of control over myself.**

**Feeling that he moved the hand that was not busy massaging my breast down my body and to my clit stimulating me, sending me toward my climax at an incredible speed, I was gasping for air barley able to make a sound.**

"**Ah… oh God, Klaus" I moaned, he suddenly bit into my neck, surprising me. I moved a hand into his hair and pulled as he was drinking from me, it hurt so much, but my body was filled with so much pleasure that I it felt good.**

**The speed of his thrusts was now at a vampire speed, making both of us moan loudly, making me wish that no one could hear us. He stopped moving, and leaned back on his knees pulling me along with him. I locked my legs around his waist, making it easier for him to thrust into me.**

**As I reached my climax I bit him in his shoulder to stop me from screaming out in pleasure, I'm not sure if he cared or not because right after he growled, and I felt him reach his climax making me feel guilty for letting him do this.**

That was all I could remember of the dream, but it was enough to make me feel sick. After lying in the bed for a while I got up and pulled the duvet around me as I walked into the bathroom, I went over to the tub turning the water on, then I went back into the bedroom and over to the closet and looked for a dress I could wear.

There were a lot of dresses to choose from, but in the end I choose a white one. It was quite simple yet very beautiful; the skirt was made of white silk, while the top was a corset, with a light blue bow on the top right between the breasts. To go with it I choose a pair of white shoes with a little blue bow on each of them.

After I had chosen a dress and lied it on the edge of the bed, I went back to the bathroom, I turned of the water and stepped into the tub after adding some soap which smelled like fresh roses. The water felt good against my body, I decided to sit there as long as I could, it was so relaxing, though I would've relaxed even more if it weren't for me thinking about the dream.

_It has to be a dream, I don't remember doing ANY of it… and besides, I would NEVER give in to him so easily. Though it felt so real, it creeps me out. He was so careful; it was like he was somebody else. _

I didn't really know how long I sat there thinking, but the water was turning cold so I decided that it was time to get out. I got frightened as I saw the door open, my heart started to race in fear, I was hoping it wasn't Klaus, but who else would come here?

In the door stood Rebekah, she was smiling at me.

"Sorry, I did not mean to scare you." She said, while walking over to one of the shelves grabbing a towel and held it up for me.

I just looked at her, not sure if I could trust her or not.

"Do not worry, Helene… You can trust me, I will not harm you, and even if I did, Klaus would probably hurt me."

I waited a little bit before standing up and putted the towel around me as I stepped out of the tub.

"Why would he hurt you? You are his sister, are you not?" I asked a bit confused.

"Yes, I am but that does not mean that he will not punish those who do not do as he says." She answered, then she grabbed another towel and started to dry my hair.

"Sound like you know a lot of us" She said, she went to get my dress and while she did that I brushed my hair.

"Yes, I do… My mama has told me a lot, especially when I was younger." I smiled a little remembering the times I had spend on my mother's lap in front of the fireplace listening to her stories.

"Hmm…" Bekah said as she came back a little frown on her face.

"What?" I asked turning towards her.

"There is not many who can tell a lot about us that do not live here." She said, helping me putt on the dress as I still was a little sore after Klaus' assault.

"What do you mean" I asked as she began to tie the corset.

"The only people who knows a lot about us serves Klaus, and when you serve Klaus it is forever or death… but there are a few people who have gotten away, most of them have Klaus hunted down and killed… well, all of them actually… except one or two"

"Are he still after them?" I asked, worried that one of them could be my mother.

"Yes, at least after what I know." She said. "There you go" She said as she finished tying the corset.

"Thank you." I said while turning around smiling a little.

"I told you, you can trust me… now go get your shoes and we can go and get you something to eat" She smiled at me and went to the bedroom, with me after. I picked up the shoes and put them on.

I stopped close to the door, feeling a little frightened of walking in a house full of vampires and witches.

"Trust me" Bekah said and held out her hand for me to take, I looked into her eyes, seeing nothing but thrust, and then down at her hand before taking a hold of it and let her lead the way.

"You have nothing to fear here, except from Klaus… He made it clear to everyone that if anyone touched you they end up with a very painful death."

To hall was very light, with marble almost everywhere. I was too busy listening to Bekah to pay attention to the surroundings. She looked at me for a moment; smiling and then she started to talk again.

"You are very different from her." She said looking down. "You are strong where she was weak."

"What do you mean?" I asked, my attention growing.

"Like yesterday, you answered him back; that is something she would not dare to do… well no one would." She looked at me again. "And when he… you know" I knew immediately what he was talking about. "You fought against him, you lost but you tried at least. She would give in right away, knowing it would be better if she did as he wanted. And you gave yourself instead of having your friend killed, which is something I know Helena wouldn't do."

I smiled a little, I didn't know why though, but it felt like I had a friend here and it felt good.

"May I ask something? Bekah" I asked, looking at her.

"Of course" She smiled at me.

"What happened to the witch who attacked me?" I didn't really know what word to use to describe what she had done.

"Well, Theo took her powers away and then Klaus killed her." She answered. She looked at me again, smiling as if something was funny.

"What?" I asked.

"It is just so funny, how you can be so calm in a house full of vampires and witches, and when you are with him you are so scared." She smiled.

"You are right, that is a little bit funny… and weird" She laughed a little. "But to be honest, I am not really scared of him… As a person at least" We had stopped moving and Bekah was looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Maybe I was a little fast at judging you, I mean every normal person would be scared of him." She said. "But then again, you are not normal" She smiled, and gave me a playful nudge in my arm making me laugh a little.

"If you only knew" I said, as we started to walk down the stairs.

"About that, I have some questions for you, but they can wait until after breakfast." She said and led me into a small kitchen.

The first thing you saw when you entered the kitchen was a small dining table with chairs around it and then to the right of it was everything else. There was a bench with some barstools that Bekah motioned for me to sit down on. While she went into a small storage room, when she came back she had a small old lady with her.

"Helene, this is Theo." Bekah smiled at me.

"Nice to finally meet you, Helene" Theo said and went over to the stove making me breakfast.

"Theo is not like the other witches, she has a lot more freedom and she is the most powerful of them" Bekah said and sat down beside me.

"And I have been here longest too." Theo said and handed me a plate with food on it.

"How long have you been here?" I asked and started to eat, noticing now how hungry I am.

"How long has it been Bekah… a century or so?" She asked Bekah.

"Yes, I think so…" Bekah answered and turned to me. "Theo is the one Klaus' comes to for advices and if he needs to find somebody."

"Why does he have all the other witches then?" I asked curious.

"Because sometimes I do not agree to it" Theo answered.

"And you do not get punished for it either, right?" I asked.

"That is right" She answered and turned to Bekah.

"I will be right back; I just have some things to take care of." Bekah said and left the room.

Theo turned to me.

"You know, when it comes to Klaus… just give him some time and try to get to know him. He is that kind of guy that does not trust people until they give him a chance." She advised me.

"I can try, but not yet… not after what he did to me last night… And besides, I cannot trust people who does not trust me, so" I said, remembering the pain he had caused me.

She smiled at me. "You do not have to worry, it will pass" She said.

"I am not worrying, I can take the pain, knowing that he will not kill me… but if he goes after my mother and my friends then I do not know what to do" I looked at her, hoping she could say something to calm me down.

"You are not scared of him, are you?" She said.

"To be honest, no… I am more scared of what he can do and what he can make me feel" I mumbled.

"Everything will be alright in the end, Helene" She said.

"I hope so" I answered smiling a little, and then Theo walked into the storage room leaving me in the kitchen to my thoughts.

"What is running through my sweet Helene's mind?" Klaus's voice said, I turned my head to see him standing in the doorway.

"Please, do not call me that." I said and turned back.

"Why not?" He asked, I felt his hands on my arms, stroking them. He snuggled his face in my hair inhaling my scent.

My heart began to beat faster the minute he touched me, I didn't know what to do other than to just sit still and try to keep my breathing calm. I knew he wouldn't let me go, so there were no use trying.

"Answer me" He said, he forced me to look at him as he talked. His eyes were looking deep into my eyes, demanding me to answer.

I looked away from his eyes, taking a deep breath before I answered. "My mom… she… she used to… to… " I was struggling to form a word.

"KLAUS! Stop terrorizing her!" Bekah was back, saving me. "Come, Helene… it is time to get to know each other." She smiled at me.

I got up from the chair and walked over to Bekah.

"One second." Klaus said, his hand moved to his jacket. "I have something for you" He looked at me and brought out my necklace from a pocket in his jacket.

I walked over to him, and tried to grab it but as I did he moved it out of my reach. I was about to say something but he held up a finger to stop me, then he motioned for me to turn around. I did as he wanted and then he putted my necklace on me.

It was a small yet beautiful necklace and it meant a lot to me, I always felt safe when I was wearing it. It was made of silver and it hade a small heart pendant with a blue rose painted on it.

As the necklace touched my neck I lifted my hand and took a hold of it. Bekah motioned for me to follow her, so I did, and right before I left the room, I turned around to look at Klaus who was looking at me. I didn't know what to do so I just sent him a small smile and left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Question time**

Rebekah grabbed my hand and led me down the hall, I thought we were going into the room at the end but, she led me in to a smaller room.

It was a little sitting room, there was a fireplace with two windows on each side and in front of the fireplace was a little sitting area. She let go of my hand and went to sit down and then she motioned for me to do the same.

"Question time" She said, smiling at me. "Just know that I will not force you to answer, you can answer them whenever you want."

"Okay" I smiled. "But only if I get to question you afterwards."

"Very well… I will go first and when I am done asking, you can ask me." She said, "May I ask what are you?"

"I…" I stood up and went over to the window, it was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and the birds were singing.

"Remember… You do not have to answer." She reassured me. "I have some thoughts because of the way you reacted yesterday to the witch's attempt to kill you, a normal human would have passed out right away and died… while a vampire and a werewolf would have been in an excruciating pain and then pass out and later wake up… but you did not react that much, since she used a lot of her powers, so I have this crazy thought that you might be more than just a vampire or werewolf… that you might be a witch too."

I nodded my head, trying to answer the question without using words.

"Am I right?" She asked shocked by my nodding.

"Well, yes… but I am not only two things, I am… three." I answered, watching her get even more shocked and amazed?

"Wow… so you are what, a vampire, a werewolf and a witch?" She asked, I could hear that she just asked something but she asked right.

I nodded again. Her eyes widened.

"You have got to kidding me." She said.

"I am not… trust me, I got the same reaction as you when my mother told me." I said.

"When did she tell you?" She asked.

"Same night as Demetri caught me." I mumbled.

"Wow… that must have been quite surprising" She said.

"Yeah" I went over to her again and sat down. "It was."

"Did she tell you how it was possible?" She asked, very curious.

"Yes, she did… she told me my father is… was a werewolf, while my mother is a vampire and a witch."

"What do you mean with your father was a werewolf, is he dead?" She asked.

"Yes" I looked out the window as I answered.

"I am sorry" She said and took a hold of my hand comfortingly.

"It is okay, he was killed a few days after I was born so I never really get a chance to know him… though I wish I did."

"Maybe you will get an answer to why you did not get that chance" She said.

"Maybe" I said and smiled a little at her.

It was quiet for a little while before Rebekah said something.

"How are you feeling?"She asked and looked at me, her eyes filled with worry.

"I do not know really… I… I am a little worried, but not for me… for my mother, I do not know if she is alright, I do not even know where she is."

She pulled me in for a hug as tears started to go down my cheeks.

"It is going to be alright, Helene… what do you fell about yourself then?" She asked.

"I do not really know, Bekah… the only thing I know is that, I do not care about what happens to me as long as the people I love is okay." I answered her.

"You truly are a strong girl" She said while she pulled away, she smiled at me and I couldn't help but to smile back, she was so kind to me even though she barely knew me.

"How can you be so kind to me when you barely know me?" I asked her

"Well… you said it yourself, I barely know you, but you also have to rally mean something to Klaus since he has been looking for you for thirteen years… and besides, I am tired of not having any one to talk to about girl stuff" She answered and sighed.

I looked at her confused. _Aren't there witches here?_

She saw my look and explained, "I do not get along with the witches."

"Oh" I said.

"Bekah… Where is the rest of your family?" I asked, remembering only seeing Elijah, Klaus and her.

"My mother is dead; she was killed by my father while my father is hunting us." She answered.

"Why?" I asked shocked by her answer.

"My father's biggest weakness is his pride and after we were turned into vampires, we found out that Klaus is not my father's son, you see… my mother had an affair with another man, a werewolf to be exactly." She answered.

"So that is why Klaus is a hybrid" I said.

"Yes." She smiled at me. "Your mother must know a lot about us, I wonder why."

"Me too, to be honest but she has never told me" I sighed. "But where are your brothers, Finn and Kol?"

"They are daggered and placed in coffins that Klaus has hidden" She answered.

"What?" _Why would someone do that to their family?_

"Let us just say that, Klaus has no tolerance for those who disappoint him, we've all done that same mistake at least once." She mumbled.

"Is that what Helena did?" I asked, remembering that he killed her because she hurt him.

"I do not know… The only thing I know for sure is that, she did something that hurt him… A Lot and she had to pay the price, if the price was death I do not know." She said, looking at me as if I was supposed to react somehow.

"Is there anything you can tell me… please, I need to know what she did so that I can find out why I am here and what he is going to do with me" I begged her

"Helene… It is not mine to tell, but there is one thing" She said taking a break before she continued. "Do not play with him or his heart… if he has one"

"You do not need to worry, I have no wish of getting killed" I smiled at her.

"I wish I could tell you more but Klaus has forbid anyone to tell you anything." She said.

"Then you should stop talking about it now, Bekah" A voice said making me jump in fright, I turned to the place where the voice came from and saw that it was Elijah's. He was standing in the doorway, watching us.

"I am sorry if I frightened you, Helene" He said as he came closer.

"It is okay, I better get used to it" I smiled at him.

"Did your mother not move at vampire speed?" I asked and furrowed his brows.

"No, I do not think so, at least not when I was around" I answered him.

He turned towards Bekah and gave her a look which made me furrow my brows in confusion.

"Do not even think about it, Elijah… I know what you are going to say, so relax" Bekah said.

"But clearly, I have to tell you anyway" He said and smiled a little at her.

"Oh, shut up… we both know she deserves to know" Bekah mumbled to him.

"Of course I know that… She IS her descendant and besides Klaus will tell her… one time… soon… I hope" He said, still smiling.

I sighed, _Great. _"Is there anything that you _can _tell me?" I asked looking from Bekah to Elijah.

"No, not really;" Bekah answered me, "only a few things that can help with your behavior against him."

"Like?" I asked, getting a little impatient.

"Like not challenging him" Elijah said, "he loves challenges" He smiled a little.

"Not to mention that he prefers the chase." Bekah added. I looked at her with a confused expression not really understanding what she said.

"Let us say you have done something to… piss him of, to describe it the best… you better run until he catches you or you manage to get away, then when he do catch you, your punishment will not be as bad as it would originally." Elijah explained to me.

What he said made me think of the dream, right after I had slapped Klaus.

"**You should not have done that." He said, his face cold. "Maybe I should teach you what happens to those who try to hurt me."He taunted me as he got closer. I lost control again, without even knowing it I kicked him right between his legs.**

**He tensed up as the pain shot through him, and he let out a mix of a hiss and a growl of pain which got me terrified about what was going to happen next.**

"**Helene... I need you to do what I ask of you right now." He said, I knew immediately that there was no need for arguing, so I decided to listen to him... for once.**

"**I need you to run as fast as you can, and do not stop, if you do I might rip you to pieces." He said, I could hear it in his voice that he was dead serious, so I swallowed the lump that was in my throat and ran as fast as I could even if it hurt like hell.**

"And Theo has told you the rest."Bekah said, bringing me back from my flashback.

"I guess," I said looking at her.

"How are you feeling?" Elijah asked, his face filled with worry.

"I am okay... I think, I am not sure really... There is a lot to process." I answered him looking through the window, not really seeing.

"What do you say about doing something fun?" Bekah said smiling at me.

"Sure... what can we do?" I asked.

"What about cards?" Bekah asked as she got up and moved over to a shelf on the wall near the door. "Can you play poker?" she came back with a deck of cards.

"Only since I was thirteen" I chuckled.

"Good, are you in Elijah?" She asked him, as she started to hand out cards not waiting for a reply.

The time passed by and Elijah, Bekah and I were having a good time playing cards and I learned that Bekah is quite competitive.

"I won... finally!" Bekah said, grinning like never before.

The last rounds of poker had Elijah and I won a lot of times, finally after a long time Bekah won.

"Are you in for another round?"Bekah asked me with a playful smile.

"No... I am tired" I answered her. I got up and went over to the windows; the sun was starting to set making me wonder how much the clock is.

"How much is the clock?" I asked and turned around to look at Elijah and Bekah.

Elijah pulled out a small pocket watch and looked at it before he putted it back into the pocket he had pulled it from before he answered.

"It is five minutes to six" he answered, busy looking at his cards.

I walked around the room looking at a few things standing here and there, I wanted to explore the whole house but I wasn't sure if I was allowed so I didn't ask for permission until I got bored.

"May I take a look around the house?" I asked watching both Bekah and Elijah.

"Sure." Bekah said, lost in the game.

I smiled as I walked towards the door; I opened it and had almost stepped out of the room when Elijah's voice called me back.

I turned around to see him looking at me.

"Yes, Elijah." I answered.

"Be careful, Klaus will not be happy if you get into trouble you know." He chuckled.

"I am always careful" I said and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong> Thank you so much for reading my story, I'm so sorry for not getting this chapter done earlier<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the chpter though.**

**And I have a question for you:**

**What would you like to happen as the story goes on?**

**Please review, it will mean a lot**


End file.
